Your Secret Admirer
by tiger-phoenix-320
Summary: Shalimar gets an invitation to a special romantic dinner. When she discovers the invitation isn’t from whom she hoped, will she still decide to show up?


Your Secret Admirer by tigereyes320 and PhoenixRae

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended. This is in answer to another of Donna Lynn's Challenges This is for Challenge # 10. Which is that Brennan and Shalimar share a Valentine's Day together. This is also my first collaboration with anyone but I got Phoenix hooked on Mutant X (and Victor Webster-like that's a hardship ^-^) So we thought we could come up with something together.

Summary: Shalimar gets an invitation to a special romantic dinner. When she discovers the invitation isn't from whom she hoped, will she still decide to show up?

Your Secret Admirer by tigereyes320 and PhoenixRae

Monday February 10th

Shalimar rode up to the post office to check out what mail she had received. Adam had set up the boxes for all the members of Mutant X.

"Nothing like receiving junk mail to make you feel normal." Shalimar said as she went through the revolving door to head toward to her box. She inserted her key and opened her box. She pulled out the wad of several bills and several offers of pre-approved platinum credit cards. She also saw a yellow slip that said she had a package to large for her box. She shrugged and went to get in line to pick it up.

Shalimar stood in line and waited for the short, pale man, who kept pushing his glasses up his nose. 'Finally my turn,' she thought.

"I received this in my box." Shalimar said as she handed the man the yellow slip.

"Box number please."

"Box number 2156."

"One moment please." The man went around the corner. He came back seconds later with a box wrapped in brown paper. He slid the paper back to her. "Could you sign at the X please."

Shalimar signed her name with a flourish and took the box. "Thanks," she said with a smile as she turned and made her way out of the building. She placed the box in her ruck sack and climbed back on her motorcycle, she put on her helmet, kicked it into gear and took off. It took her about twenty minutes to get back to Sanctuary. She got the box and carried it inside with her. She made her way to her room so she could open the package.

When she got to her room she unwrapped the box and found inside a flower packed in dry ice. It was a salmon rose not quite in full bloom. Taped to the cover of the box was a pale coral envelope. It was made of thick heavy weight paper. Inside the envelope was a matching note folded in half. She open the note

Dearest Shalimar;

I'm sorry to introduce myself in this way. I have admired you from afar for years. I realize this is unconventional, but with Valentine's Day fast approaching, I was hoping you would join me for a candle-lit dinner. 

I feel Elizabeth Barrett Browning said it best in her 10th Sonnet from the Portuguese:

Yet, love, mere love, is beautiful indeed 

And worthy of acceptation. Fire is bright, 

Let temple burn, or flax; an equal light 

Leaps in the flame from cedar-plank or weed: 

And love is fire. And when I say at need 

I love thee...mark!...I love thee--in thy sight 

I stand transfigured, glorified aright, 

With conscience of the new rays that proceed 

Out of my face toward thine. There's nothing low 

In love, when love the lowest: meanest creatures 

Who love God, God accepts while loving so. 

And what I feel, across the inferior features 

Of what I am, doth flash itself, and show 

How that great work of Love enhances Nature's. 

I hope to see you on Valentine's Day. I'll send you another note with exact time and place.

With Love, 

Your Secret Admirer.

Shalimar nearly dropped the letter in her hand after reading the letter. She took a quick survey of her bedroom. She didn't know why she did this, but she had this eerie feeling she was being watched. Her eyes dropped on the letter in her hand once more and re-read it. She couldn't help from biting the smile threatening to form on her lips. The more she read the letter, the more she felt giddy inside.

Giddy? Was she out of her mind? She wasn't a teenager any longer. These kinds of letters, albeit special and sweet, wasn't her cup of tea anymore. Sure when she was younger she might've enjoyed this. Reveled at it even. But now? She doesn't know.

Folding the paper back, she grabbed the box and letter and headed towards the kitchen where she knew Emma and Lexa would be hanging out. Since Emma 'came back from the dead' as they often termed it, she and Lexa became inseparable! Maybe it had something to do with their now secret life. Not that Lexa was in hiding from anyone, but Emma now held a secret past like Lexa that nobody else knew about. Adam was the only person who knew what secret Emma held. It doesn't matter now what happened to Emma during those times that she wasn't around. When she returned back to Sanctuary a week after Adam, Shalimar was in complete, utter shock. She broke down right in front of everyone when her emotions became too much for her to bear.

Emma was alive. Her best friend came back. And she was happy. She and Lexa got along just fine, but she and Emma...it was a different relationship between the two of them.

Lexa was pigging out on some fat-free yogurt while Emma was busy finishing up a plate of Banana Split complete with chocolate syrup on top of the vanilla, strawberry and chocolate ice cream. The two women looked up when Shalimar entered the kitchen holding a folded piece of paper and a box.

"What you got there, Shal?" asked Lexa, her eyes not leaving the box Shalimar placed on the table.

"Nothing," Shalimar signed and placed the letter on top of the box and went to the fridge to grab something to munch on.

No sooner that she turned her back did Lexa make a dive for the letter and started reading it. Emma walked around the table and read Shalimar's letter over Lexa's shoulder. Both women's jaws dropped and their gazes stared at the back of their feisty feral friend.

"Shal, _who_ is this Romeo of yours?" Emma asked.

Shalimar turned from the fridge and glared at her two friends. In two quick strides she was in front of Lexa and snatched the letter she was holding.

"God, don't you two know anything about _privacy?_" She complained, folding the piece of paper once more.

Lexa raised an eyebrow. "Privacy? Shal, since _when_ did privacy play a big part on your life?"

"Since finding out she have a secret admirer," Emma piped-in before Shalimar could reply. "How long have you been keeping this from us, Shal?" she added and rounded the table once more and sat in her seat.

Shalimar made a face at the two women and rolled her eyes. She didn't want them to find out about this just yet. She wanted to wait a while first, sort it out in her mind, _then_ she'd go to Lexa and Emma for some advice. It doesn't look like it'd work that way. And lying to them wouldn't do her any good. She knew Emma would zap her and find out for herself the truth.

"I just got this today," she answered and stared at the box and letter. "I got a message to pick up something at the post office and, well, here it is." She nudged the box towards the two women and watched Lexa pick it up and open the lid.

"Wow...a Romeo all set to _woo_ his Juliet," she teased. She showed the rose to Emma then looked back at Shalimar, "Got some ideas on _who_ might be our secret admirer here?"

"No clue," Shalimar shrugged. "That's why I came out here. I was hoping you two might be able to help me run through some _possible_ suspects."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"Yeah," Shalimar nodded.

"What made you think we'll be able to help you?" questioned Lexa.

"Because you two know me. And, let's face it, sometimes my judgment isn't at all that good."

Emma and Lexa both looked smug after that. Shalimar wanted to scratch those grins off their faces, but she knew they were just teasing her. And she needed all the help she can get.

"So, with _whom_ should we start?" Emma asked excitedly, her eyes shadowing the excitement bubbling inside her.

"The obvious ones, of course," Lexa suggested.

Emma frowned and turned to Lexa. "The obvious _ones_?" she echoed.

"Yeah-huh," Lexa nodded.

"Hmm...plural," Emma commented. "Could you be talking about Brennan and Jess?"

"Who else?" Lexa beamed, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Shalimar sensed something was amiss. Emma and Lexa were playing with her. They know something she obviously doesn't know. And how dare them talk like this with her in the room and completely exclude her from the conversation?

Emma scrunched her face. "I don't think Bren and Jess are the romantic types."

"I disagree. Brennan loves poetry and Jesse I suspect has a closet romantic streak" Lexa looked shocked and pursed her lips. 

"Uh-hm," Emma agreed. Maybe Brennan I don't think it could be Jesse for a couple of reasons;

One, he thinks of Shalimar as his sister. Two, Jesse kind of likes somebody else." Emma said

with a wink in Shalimar's direction, when Lexa's head shot up and a scowl crossed her face. She

continued, "Three Jesse would never sign it Your Secret Admirer, He'd go for Zorro, or

Valentino, or Mel Gibson."

Shalimar looked back and forth between her two friends. She was trying to keep up with what they were talking about, but she soon found out she wouldn't be able to. They were listing off possible names without even consulting with her. Now how rude was that? Finally Shalimar couldn't tolerate them no longer and held up her hand to stop Lexa and Emma from getting carried away.

"Look, _I'm_ the one with the problem here. Thanks for listing off those names, but, who in their silly, _romantic_ mind would sign a sweet letter like this with something as clichéd as _Your Secret Admirer_, huh?" Shalimar looked from Lexa to Emma waiting for either one of them to answer her.

"Uuuhh...someone who tends to not be so original after all?" Emma suggested lamely.

Lexa rolled her eyes at her and answered, "He wants to remain an enigma to you. He wants to be romantic, so he's clichéd. And he likes you. Maybe he wants to get in your pants as well, but the bottom line is, whether he's clichéd or not, he's letting you know about his feelings for you. _Who_ amongst the ton of guys you know has some really strong feelings for you, huh?" She looked at Shalimar pointedly, challenging her to give her an answer. "Someone who may want to hide behind a secret to see how you possibly feel toward him."

"Uhh...Brennan?" Emma suggested, exchanging a pointed look with Lexa.

Brennan stopped dead on his tracks outside the kitchen when he overheard the women talking. He wouldn't have paid attention to it if he hadn't heard his name mentioned. They were discussing something about a secret admirer. _Shalimar's_ secret admirer to be exact. He was intrigued to find out what Shalimar's got to say about Emma's suggestion.

"Brennan? It couldn't be Brennan." 

"Why not? Sparky's got that whole dark and brooding thing going on." 

"Brennan also has a love of poetry." 

"Why are you two looking at me like that? What do you want me to do, go up and ask him?"

"Yes," the girls nodded in unison.

"And if it isn't him I come off looking like a lovesick teenager. Fine I'll go ask him what his plans are for Valentine's day." 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Go ask him." 

"I'm not going to do it right now I'll do it later after lunch. I'm hungry."

Brennan quickly moved past the kitchen and toward his room, smiling to himself. So Shalimar was nervous to confront him. He wasn't sure if he was happy or disturbed at that. He checked his watch and realized that he had a call to make.

Twenty minutes later

Shalimar walked toward Brennan's room, and while she walked easily, her stomach was in knots. She raised her hand to knock on the slightly ajar door when she heard Brennan talking in a low sexy voice. Her conscience lost the war between her head and her heart, as her eyes went feral and she easily picked up Brennan's conversation with a woman.

"So Rita, Valentine's Day, how about it?"

"The Private Dining Room at the French Restaurant? Excellent."

"With Dom Perignon, perfect."

"The menu? Stuffed Mushrooms. As another appetizer, how about lots of shrimp. Yeah I love shrimp. The entree will be Filet Mignon, and twice baked garlic potatoes and fresh steamed vegetables. Sounds delicious."

"Dessert? I thought I was dessert. Well in that case how about some of that rich , and creamy white chocolate mousse with some fresh raspberries."

"That sounds so incredible. So were all set?"

"Okay, I'll see you on the fourteenth at seven thirty."

Shalimar backed quickly away from the door as she heard him come toward it. She retraced her steps to make it seem like she had just come up the corridor. "Hey Bren, I was just going to come talk to you."

"Hey Shalimar, What do you need?"

"I was going to ask you something, but I don't remember what it is. I thought I heard you talking on the phone. You got a hot date?"

'Yeah, Rita. We met at the club last week. What a woman," Brennan let out a hearty sigh and looked dreamily at something past Shalimar's shoulder.

"The red head? Yeah she seemed nice." Shalimar said as she thought 'That scrawny trampy little sl-'

"Shal?"

"What?"

"Did you remember what you wanted to ask me?"

"Well I was going to ask if you had plans for Valentine's day. I figured if you didn't maybe we could do something, but it seems as though you already have plans."

"You don't have plans?"

"Actually I think I just might. I got invited to a romantic dinner. By a secret admirer."

"A secret admirer, are you sure that's safe?"

"I'm sure it's fine. So Rita, she didn't strike me as your type."

"She's not really, but who wants to be alone on Valentine's day. Hey I could use a work out want to play some basketball?"

"Sure, give me five minutes to change. I need to look a lot better when I kick your ass."

"You wish."

Two Days later Wednesday February 12th

Shalimar walked into the lab, "You called for me Adam?"

Adam pointed to a huge two dozen rose bouquet of creamy white roses."Those were left at an abandoned safehouse with your name on them. New guy?"

"Just some secret admirer. He want's me to go out to dinner with him on Friday."

"No idea who it could be?"

No I ho-thought it might be Brennan, but he has a date with some tramp he picked up at the club." Shalimar almost let it slip that she was hoping her secret Romeo was Brennan. She didn't want to come off as desperate. Everybody in Sanctuary knew Brennan's got a hot date lined-up on Valentines day with that redhead, Rita.

Adam was able to barely, keep his face straight. Shalimar was always describing Brennan's date's as tramps while Brennan always compared Shalimar's dates to the missing link. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll put these flowers in my room and go read my card.."

Shalimar went to her room and placed the roses on the table besdie her bed. She opened the card.

Dearest Shalimar

I hope you enjoy the roses. Roses remind me of you because they are beautiful and if you aren't careful can give you a nasty bite. 

I'm hoping you'll join me two days hence at seven o'clock, bring one of the roses and if I might suggest a dress in lipstick red.

I 'll leave you with the words of William Shakespeare. I'll send you another note on Friday telling you the place where we shall dine

With Love,

Your Secret Admirer 

Who will believe my verse in time to come,  
If it were fill'd with your most high deserts?  
Though yet, heaven knows, it is but as a tomb  
Which hides your life and shows not half your parts.  
If I could write the beauty of your eyes

And in fresh numbers number all your graces,  
The age to come would say 'This poet lies:  
Such heavenly touches ne'er touch'd earthly faces.'  
So should my papers yellow'd with their age  
Be scorn'd like old men of less truth than tongue,  
And your true rights be term'd a poet's rage  
And stretched metre of an antique song:  
But were some child of yours alive that time,  
You should live twice; in it and in my rhyme.  


Shalimar smiled to herself as she folded the card. She bent to smell the sweet scent of the roses. 'It's stupid to be so touched by a few words, especially when they weren't being spoken by the one person you wanted to hear it from.'

"Shal? Shalimar? YO! Shalimar!"

"Huh? Oh hey Bren Did you need something?"

"Nope. I was hoping I could talk you into another work out. You don't pull any punches when we spar. Pretty flowers from your secret admirer?"

"Actually yeah they are. Why don't you give me a few minutes to change and I'll meet you in the dojo."

"Okay see you in a bit."

Shalimar waited until Brennan left before she went to her closet, she opened it and stared at the new dress she had bought only a week ago in the hopes of talking Brennan into going out with her. She ran her hands over the lipstick red shade, she wasn't sure if she wanted to wear it for anyone else. 

"Nice dress."

Shalimar nearly jumped a good two feet off the floor when she heard Emma spoke from behind her. She must've been really lost in her trance to not sense somebody else in the room with her. She quickly closed her closet and turned to face her sneaky friend.

"God, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She snapped.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Well sow-ree. Your door was left open and I just invited myself in. Anyway, did you have any luck with finding your Romeo?" She eyed her closed closet door and smiled, "'Coz it looks like you already bought a dress for the occasion," she added teasingly.

Shalimar frowned at Emma and shooed her away. "No it isn't I had hoped to wear the dress on a date with Brennan. Is that all you came in here for?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you here? I need to get changed and meet Brennan in the dojo. I think he needs some serious ass whooping."

"Uh-huh," Emma nodded. "Anyway, Lexa and I had been wondering and...well, if you need help finding out _who_ your Romeo is, we'll do the legwork for you," she volunteered.

"Legwork?" she echoed.

"Yeah. You see, Lex and I can only come up with _two_ possible answers. One being Brennan and the other being Jesse. Of course we're leaning more towards Brennan, but hey, we can't really rule Jesse out, can we? He can be a pretty sneaky guy if and when he wants to be."

"So what you're saying is both Brennan _and_ Jesse can be my secret admirer, hm? There is a little something wrong with your hypothesis professor. Brennan already has a hot date, or have you not heard him mentioning it. The second problem would be that Jesse is attracted to someone else who lives here in Sanctuary."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. _But something doesn't seem quite kosher about Brennan's date. I just haven't put my finger on it yet._

"But you and Lexa still think it's Brennan who's behind all these mushy letters that I've received so far?"

"Yeah. But we're not totally excluding Jesse out of this. He's still a _prime_ suspect–even if Lexa is denying it left and right." 

Shalimar raised an eyebrow. She didn't need a genius to figure out why Lexa was against the possibility of Jesse being her secret admirer.

"So you and Lex nominated yourselves as my personal sleuths in finding out who's behind the roses and the letters, am I right?"

"Uh-hm," Emma was smiling from ear to ear. It looked to Shalimar that Emma and Lexa rehearsed this scene one too many times and so far Emma was liking the way things were going. "But you know you can always say no, Lex and I won't mind...much...at all...maybe..." Emma tried to shrug off the possible rejection, but she wasn't doing a good job of it. Shalimar could sense her friend's sudden apprehension.

"Like I can ever persuade you and Lexa to _not_ do what I don't want you two to do," she mumbled. "Besides, I'm hitting a dead end of some sort here so I can certainly use your help."

Emma's face brightened twice as much as it normally does. "Really?"

"Yep," Shalimar nodded.

"Great!" Emma squealed and let herself out of Shalimar's bedroom before Shalimar kicked her out.

Shalimar watched her friend giddily exit her room and merely shook her head. It didn't take much to make Emma's day. Turning back to her closed closet door, she opened it again and stared at the dress. At least one of them was having a good day. Reaching over, she fingered the dress once again and sighed. "Maybe I'll get to wear you for Brennan another time."

She turned her back on the dress to get dressed from some serious butt kicking in the dojo. She would leave the hunt in Emma and Lexa's hands.

Twenty minutes later shalimar was actually working up a sweat. Brennan punched a hand through her defenses again, he pulled it back at the last second but it still knocked her back on her butt. 

"Okay Shalimar, you want to tell me what is going on? That is the second time in twenty minutes I 've done that. Usually we have to be at this for a couple of hours before I get that good a shot in."

'Sorry, I'm just really distracted."

Brennan's eyebrow shot to the roof and gave her the look, "Your secret admirer bothering you?"

"No, I just thought or hoped it would be this one person. I discovered that it couldn't be and I guess I'm more disappointed then I thought." She gave a hopeless shrug then got back to a fighting stance, but Brennan didn't seem to be in a hurry to return back to sparring with her just yet.

"Well if he's an idiot he clearly doesn't deserve you. And anyone who wouldn't want to go out with you would have to be an idiot."

It was Shalimar's turn to have her eyebrow nearly shot right through the roof. Flattered, she tried her best not to blush. "Thanks, Bren. I'm supposed to meet him on Saturday."

Brennan's curiosity was piqued. "Any clues in the notes he sends?"

"Well he wants me to wear a dress, so that tells me the restaurant is a nice place. His notes are kind of clichéd but kinda sweet."

"Yeah I guess a guy that writes cutesy stuff, he probably quotes you sonnets from Shakespeare."

"Actually he does. How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess, I guess," he shrugged. "Besides, Romeo-wannabes often quote Shakespeare's stuff. It's so clichéd it's not even funny anymore," he complained.

"Yeah-huh. Sure. Like you're not going to turn to good ol' Bill for some help when you're in a rut with some hot babe you want to woo," she goaded.

"Hey, I don't need Bill's help to be on my conquest's good graces," he retorted proudly.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway listen, my head just isn't into this right now--sparring, I mean. Can I have a rain check on the workout?"

Brennan's forehead furrowed at the middle, his dark brown eyes studying the petite blond carefully. "Are you sure you're alright, Shal?"

"Yes Bren, I'm fine. I just have too much on my mind right now and I can't concentrate."

"Look, if this admirer of yours is giving you trouble, don't let it bother you too much, aight?"

"Don't worry, I'm not letting Romeo get under my skin. But I need a time-out right now. Let's just pick up where we left off later, okay?"

"Sure. I need to meet Jesse to do some work for Adam as well. I'll see you later."

"Okay," she said. Once Brennan was out of sight she got up to leave the dojo. _Maybe I'll go do a little shopping. I need to find another red dress._

"Hey Shal." Lexa called to her as she walked down the hall. "Emma says you got another note."

"Yeah, you want to take a look?"

"Yeah I would. I thought I would ask Jesse what he thought about it. Just to cross him off our list of suspects of course."

Shalimar raised an eyebrow, "Why do I get this feeling that you're really antsy to prove that Jesse's not my Romeo, huh?"

Lexa frowned and feigned innocence, "What are you talking about? I'm not antsy to prove that Jesse's not your secret admirer. Emma and I decided to split our investigation. Since she's closer to Brennan she offered to quiz him so of course the task of questioning Jess was left to me," she explained.

"Sure," Shalimar still wasn't convinced.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Lexa insisted.

"If you say so," Shalimar shrugged.

"Whatever. So, you got the note? Mind if I take a look at it and use it to lure Jesse out of hiding?"

"Now you're singing a different tune."

"Shalimar..."

"Lexa..." Shalimar mimicked.

The two women glared at each other for a bit, Lexa getting peeved and Shalimar enjoying it. Why wouldn't just Lexa come out and admit it that she has a thing for Jesse and she wanted to know for her own peace of mind that Jesse's not pining for his closest female friend?

"Look, I just need the note. Do you have it with you?"

"No, it's in my room. C'mon I'll grab it. And are you sure you're not quizzing Jesse for your own peace of mind? I mean it's not as if you're attracted to him or anything right?"

"Right. Can I borrow that catalog of dresses when you're done. I really don't have anything nice as in a dress to wear out, and I thought I could expand my wardrobe."

Shalimar looked over her shoulder at her with her brown eyes wide open.

"What? You look like I just announced that I wanted to join the convent."

"It's not that, Lex. I'm just surprised, that's all. I mean you want to wear color besides black?"

"Funny. Now, the catalog and the note if you don't mind."

"In which order do you want me to give you the two items that you want? The catalog first _or_ the note?"

"You trying out for the comedy club?" Lexa was slowly losing her patience. "'Coz if you are I'm sure you're gonna make it. You're so damn funny right now I think my sides are hurting already."

"What a sour puss you are. Here take the catalog first and have a quick look at it. Surprise me with your choice of dress and the note's on the bureau. I'm going to go grab a shower and then go shopping for this date of mine."

Holding the catalog in her hand, Lexa crossed the room the the bureau Shalimar pointed at and grabbed the note. "Right. You do that while I go interrogate Jesse and get back to you on what's up with him."

"Okay I'll talk to you after I get back."

After Shalimar turned and made her way to her bedroom, Lexa turned on her heel and made her way to Jesse's bedroom.

When she got there Jesse's door was closed, she knocked and waited for a few seconds before she knocked harder this time. Lexa looked to see if anyone was coming down the hallway. She tried the doorknob and when finding it unlocked, slipped inside. Lexa took in the masculine bedroom, and went over to the desk to sort through some papers she saw on his desk near his computer.

"Can I help you Lexa?"

Lexa nearly jumped a foot as she let out a soft shriek. "Good grief Jesse, you scared me to death," she said as she turned around and nearly swallowed her tongue. 

Jesse was standing there wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, a smile, and the droplets of water that ran down his body from his still damp hair. What a knee-buckling sight to behold and she had to do her damnedest to stand straight, get her jelly knees to support the rest of her weight, and not make a complete fool of herself in front of him.

"I'm sorry, you see I thought this was my bedroom." Jesse said as he looked around the room. "Yep I was right this is my bedroom. I definitely wasn't expecting company or I would have dressed for the occasion." He gave himself a quick appraisal and raised a pair of striking blue eyes and gave Lexa a playful look, "As you can see I wasn't prepared. I hope you don't mind me wearing almost nothing. Well, from the waist up anyway."

"Uuuh, no, no," Lexa stammered, making sure to keep her eyes aligned with his. She didn't dare let it wander lower for fear of ogling way too much at his already Adonis-like body.

"Good. Are you looking for something in particular?" He crossed the room towards a bureau and pulled open the topmost drawer. He appeared to be searching for a shirt and he was taking his sweet old time doing so.

Finally recovering from her initial shock, Lexa decided to play it cool and replied tartly, "Well you don't have to get dressed on my account. I've seen plenty of half naked men in my life." She edged closer to him. "I actually came to find out if you knew anything about Shalimar's secret admirer." _Or if you are the secret admirer_, she added to herself.

"Nope don't know nothing." He shook his mop of wet blond hair and continued to study the contents of the drawer. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Oh, no reason," she shrugged.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at her, "Really?" He didn't sound convinced. After all he just walked in on her snooping in his room.

"Yeah. I just thought I'd help Shal out in figuring out who her Romeo is before she goes out and meet with him."

"I'm sure whomever Shalimar's secret admirer is isn't some loser. And Shal'll be able to defend herself if the guy turns out to be a complete ass. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd really like to get dressed."

"You're awfully anxious to get dressed. You have some hot date you trying to get ready for?"

"Not that it's really any of your business, but no I don't have a date tonight. I've heard Shal talking about this guy, but I have no clue what's going on with that. I don't have anything to do with her date." Jesse said and closed the top bureau drawer. He walked over to his desk and moved a few books off of it and placed the books onto a table near it.

Lexa followed him. "I never said she had a date. Wait a minute what is this?" Lexa asked as she picked up a small black notebook from the pile.

Jesse walked over to her and snatched the notebook out of her hand, "It's nothing." 

"It is so something. I recognize that book. That is Brennan's little black book. Why do you have it, if you aren't going out on a date? Better question is why doesn't Brennan have it?"

"No reason. Brennan thought I might want a date for Valentine' day. He said I could borrow his book to find one."

"You're lying. A man never lends out his little black book. He may share a number but he never gives it up. The only time a man gives away his little black book is when he feels he doesn't need it. The only reason Brennan wouldn't need it is if-Oh my god!" Lexa's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. She stared at Jesse with a pair shocked-proud blue eyes. "Brennan is Shalimar's secret admirer. That's it isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Jess come on. I know you're up to something, it's written all over your face. Now tell me the truth."

"The truth about why Brennan let me borrow his book, or the fact that you're in it."

Lexa's eyes widened, "I am _not_ in his book."

"Yes you aare."

"What?"

"You remember that little kiss you planted on him at the Casino."

"He rated me on that kiss?" She couldn't believe it, then realizing that Jesse knew about the kiss, she glared at him. "And how the hell did you know about that kiss? If I remember correctly you were left here in Sanctuary when the three of us were at the casino!"

"Just a lucky guess," Jesse grinned cheekily. "And yep. Brennan rates all of the ladies he's kissed or done anything else with on a scale from one to ten. Care to guess what your number is?"

"Since I happen to be an exceptionally good kisser. I would expect a nine. However, since Brennan didn't particularly care for the kiss, I'm sure he deducted points. I'll guess a seven."

Jesse made a show of opening the book to look up her score, he already knew what it was, once he got to the page, "Nope, he didn't give you a seven."

"Higher or lower?"

"Lower, much lower."

"How much lower are we talking about?"

"Quite a bit, he gave you a three."

"A three! Let me see that book."

Jesse handed her the book opened to that page. Sure enough, as she glanced down the page there was Lexa in the left hand column and a three to the right of it.

"I'm gonna kill him. I have half a mind to go over there and chop off his-"

Jesse interrupted before she could finish vocalizing that particular threat. "Lexa it's okay, not everyone can be a good kisser." 

"I happen to be a very good kisser."

"Whatever you say," said Jesse as he took back the book.

Lexa walked up to Jesse until she was nose to nose with him. "I'll give you a three," she said as she took his face in her hands and planted her lips on his.

Jesse's eyes widened momentarily before he closed them and wrapped his arms around Lexa's waist and got down to the business of enjoying the kiss.

Lexa allowed herself to fall into the kiss as their mouths moved over the others. She let her hand slide down Jesse's face and over his bare upper body. She let her arms wrap around his waist and his neck so she could get a better grip on him.

Mouths opened and tongues began to explore and Jesse moved his arms up and down her back. He grabbed the red t-shirt she wore and began to inch it up her body until it just barely covered her breasts. He was desperate to feel her skin next to his.

Lexa meanwhile was letting her fingers play through Jesse's longish hair. When her bare belly came into contact with his she jumped back breaking off the kiss. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and with a ragged breath asked him, "So you still think I rate a three?"

Jesse came toward her, his own breath still uneven. He reached out with one hand and pulled her t-shirt back down to where it originally was. He let his other hand go up to her face where he could trace her kiss swollen lips. "Definitely not a three., but I don't kiss and tell. I don't suppose you'd be willing to have a private dinner with me on Saturday would you?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah like a date. I'll pick you up outside your room take you to a nice place and everything."

"You gonna bring me flowers?"

"Yes."

"Okay it's a date, pick me up at six."

"Six it is. Will you do me a favor? You always look incredible, but I would love to see you in a color other then black."

"I'll see what I can do." She moved towards the door and stopped, looking over her shoulder and met Jesse's gaze. "I'm right aren't I about Brennan?"

"Yes you are. Are you going to tell Shalimar?"

"Are you nuts? I want in."

"I'll talk to him and let you know."

"Okay. Why don't you come by my room later tonight so Shalimar won't get clued in."

"What are we going to do after we talk?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Lexa said as she walked out of his bedroom.

Meanwhile Adam was busy running a few experiments in his lab, working hard to get some analysis of the said experiments. Emma stood in the doorway of the lab leaning against the frame.

"Do you need any help?"

"Emma, thank you but no. These experiments have to process awhile. Why did you need me for something?"

"I need to ask your opinion on something." 

"Of course." 

"I have a friend who has become romantically interested in someone, but doesn't quite know how to handle it." 

"Is he married?" 

"Only to his work." 

"Then why doesn't she approach him about her feelings." 

"She's afraid that he'll turn her down. You see, he's quite a bit older then she is. She thinks if she tells him how she feels, he brush her feelings aside, like they don't matter or exist." 

"Then he'd be a fool. Exactly how much age difference is there?" 

"Over twenty years. So, Adam you're telling me that if a woman that much younger then you, told you she was attracted to you. You would give the relationship a chance?" 

Adam considered the idea for a moment "I guess I'd be leery to be honest, but yeah I'd give it a chance." 

"Good to know. I'll let my friend know your advice. Hey Adam?" 

"Yes, Emma?" 

"You want to go out with me sometime for coffee or dinner?" 

"It's me? I mean you're the one who's attracted to me? Emma you're a very beautiful young woman, why would you want to waste your time with an old man like me?" 

Emma walked over to Adam, and before he could protest, wrapped her arms around his neck and soundly kissed him. She broke of the kiss, and looked into his eyes, "I don't consider you old." 

Adam reached up to cup her face and drew her lips back to his for a long sweet kiss. Before their lips met he whispered to her, "It's a good thing I don't consider you too young for me." 

When their lips met again, Emma wrapped her arms more firmly around his neck, and Adam wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there and just enjoyed the feeling of being in each others arms. 

Shalimar, who had come to ask Adam about something, tiptoed away when she saw who was kissing whom in the lab. 'Way to go Emma.' She went toward Lexa's room to see if she wanted to keep her company on the drive back into town. She wanted a second opinion on a few dresses she had put aside for her. Maybe she would just go watch some television and veg tonight and tomorrow get back with the program. She was so busy with her thoughts she didn't see Brennan watching her from the catwalk with an intense look in his eyes.

Two days later Friday 13th

  


"Shalimar!" Jesse called out as he walked into Sanctuary. "Your Secret Admirer has struck again! Shalimar?"

"Jesse she's out doing something with Emma and Lexa. I think it was shopping again." Adam answered coming from the lab.

"Well I found this at the safe house I was checking out." Jesse said as he put a large brightly wrapped box on the table. "It has a note too. Did you say shopping? Lexa too?"

"Yeah I heard her tell Shalimar she has a date tomorrow night, and she need to find something wear other than black. What do you have planned?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you and Emma have planned." He countered, a mischievous grin plastered on his boyish face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adam put on a stoic face, feigning innocence to what Jesse was hinting at.

"Adam I saw you two last night coming in from your date."

"Really? Could it be you saw us because you finally were leaving Lexa's bedroom?" Ah-ha! So Adam had an ace up his sleeve. It hit the right mark and the comment actually made Jesse's cheekbone colour.

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep. We had been working all day decorating her room. Since she has decided to stay she wanted to add a few personal things to her room."

"You mean it now looks like a bedroom as opposed to a guest room?"

"Yep. Well I'll leave this here for Shal. I'll go see if Brennan wants to play some one on one." Jesse said as he went toward Brennan's bedroom. "Hey Adam?"

"Yeah Jess."

"I'm really happy for you and Emma, I hope you know that."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I was a little worried you all might not care for the ides of us dating."

"I'm fine with it, she brings out the best in you."

"Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." Jesse smiled and turned to go find Brennan.

~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The sound of the three women coming back from their trip penetrated the quiet Sanctuary. Brennan and Jesse were busy huddled in front of the computer playing a game--against each other most probably if the looks on their faces were to go with--and Adam was as usual locked in his lab.

"Hey boys. We're back from shopping!" Announced Emma enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh," Brennan and Jesse grunted in unison, their eyes glued on their computer screens.

"Well I'll be," huffed Lexa. "Those two dare ignore us?"

Shalimar chuckled and placed her shopping bags on the couch. "They look like they're busy concentrating on whatever game they're playing."

"Just as long as they don't have any naked hologram of us frolicking in that game, I don't have a problem with it." Lexa said and opened her shopping bag.

"I don't think they'll dare tamper with it after the last time," Shalimar said.

"Good point," Lexa agreed.

"I still can't believe Jesse created that hologram of you and Lexa," Emma shook her head and slipped into one of the armchairs. "Wish I could've been here to see it though."

Shalimar and Lexa exchanged looks and shook their heads. "No, that wouldn't have been a good time. That was the time Sanctuary was penetrated. Never will we want _that_ to happen again." answered Lexa.

"That was scary. But I'm glad you four managed to override the intruder." Emma smiled proudly at the blond and the brunette. "Boy, a whole day dedicated to shopping can sure tire this girl." She stretched her arms wide and bumped something that was placed on the side table to her left. Frowning she glanced at it and noticed the envelope placed on top of the box. She read who it was for and grinned. "Shal, I think your Romeo struck again."

"What?" Shalimar stopped rummaging down the bottom of her shopping bag and looked at Emma's direction. "What are you talking about?"

Emma cocked her head to the box on the side table to her left. "There's a box here with your name on it."

"Oh, your Romeo's been busy while we're away," teased Lexa.

"Shut up, Lex." Scolded Shalimar and got up from her seat to go over to where Emma was. Gingerly she picked up the box, examining its size and contemplating on what her Romeo decided to give her this time.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah. We're dying here," added Emma.

"Shush, you two. I'm trying to figure out _what_ this is first."

"You know you won't find out by simply turning the damn thing around and around," Lexa pointed out.

"I know that. But--_hey!_" Shalimar made a grab for the box when Emma snatched it from her.

"Hmm..." Emma shook the box twice, both times hearing some light scraping of fabric against the box's inner surface. "Interesting." She thrust the box back at Shalimar and added, "You better open this now and find out for yourself. I have a feeling it's something nice."

"Oh really?" Shalimar took the box from her and fingered the envelope taped on top of it.

"Look, if you don't want to open it, fine. Just read the darn note _then_ open the box," ordered Lexa.

"Just _whose_ gift is this, hm?"

"Yours, but Lexa and I wants to know what your Romeo's got to say this time."

"Hello? It's the day before Valentines day, remember? He _did_ ask you out for tomorrow night, didn't he?" Lexa reminded her.

"Yeah. So?"

"Uh, we just spent almost an entire day shopping for what _you_ will have to wear for your date with Romeo tomorrow night, hm?"

"Yeah. So?"

Lexa rolled her eyes skyward in frustration. "Shal, tomorrow's the fourteenth. You already got your dress for your date. The only problem is you don't know where and what time you're going to meet him. Checking out what he's got to say in that note of his might clue you in on where you're going tomorrow night." She reminded.

"Lexa's right," agreed Emma. "If you check the note out now, that'll give us ample time to change the dress you picked out to match the dress code for the restaurant Romeo picked out."

Her friend's got a point there. Without much further ado Shalimar opened the envelope and extracted its content.

Dearest Shalimar,

I can't wait until tomorrow night to see your lovely face and enjoy your wonderful company. Giverny Bistro. 7 o'clock. See you there.

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impair'd the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!

- Lord Byron

Love forevermore,  
Your Secret Admirer

"Oh...my...god..." Emma and Lexa were both speechless after Shalimar read what was written on the paper out loud. "Shal, I'm envious of you. Not only is your Romeo _romantic_, he's also got class!" said Emma.

"Class?" Shalimar echoed.

"Yes, Shal, _class,_" Lexa repeated. "Giverny Bistro is one of the topnotch French cuisine restaurant in the country. Only a selected few people can get in. Most of the people who eat there are all upper class, tight-lipped, stiff-backed aristocrats."

"Wow," Shalimar said under her breath.

"Either Romeo's a really uppity kinda guy _or_ he just knows people with power," Emma mused.

"Whatever. It's Giverny Bistro. Hello? _I've_ been wanting to get into that exclusively snobbish restaurant since it opened," Lexa said.

"It's just a restaurant," Shalimar pointed out. "Anyway, let's go into my room so you two can help me decided which dress to wear."

Lexa and Emma exchanged looks then turned back to look at their friend.

"Shal, you only bought _one_ dress," Emma reminded her.

"I know. But I have one stored in my closet. Been keeping it for special occasion and you know what? I think tomorrow night might just be it."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hmm..." Lexa gave Shalimar a thorough appraisal while Emma sat on Shalimar's bed, her eyes going over what Shalimar was currently modeling for them.

"It's nice," said Emma.

"Really?" Shalimar didn't sound so sure. She could sense that neither one of her friends was warming up to what she was wearing right now. It was the dress they spent countless hours shopping for and now it was down to wearing either this dress or the red dress she kept for special occasion--namely wearing it for her date with Brennan.

"But it's not the romantic look you want," pointed Lexa.

"What?"

"Lexa's right. It's nice and all, but the black thin halter top with that ring detail in front cocktail dress is just not the romantic look tou want on a night like this, Shal."

"It's not?" Shalimar parroted.

"Nope," Lexa and Emma shook their heads in unison.

"Well, then I'm gonna get outta this one and show you the other dress I bought a week ago."

Two minutes later Shalimar changed into the lipstick red strapless dress with the kerchief and split hem. Her long, curly blond tresses loose over her shoulders. Lexa and Emma were both wearing huge grins on their faces.

"That's perfect, Shal!" Lexa approved, giving her two thumbs up.

"Your Romeo will go _crazy_ over you with that dress. It's so you and...yeah, Romeo will _just_ love it."

Lexa and Emma were both buttering Shalimar up. Lexa knew, with the help of Emma, that Shalimar had wanted to wear this particular dress for a special occasion. Now what more special of an occasion could this dress possibly be reserved for other than for her dream date with Brennan? And she _was_ going to meet Brennan-slash-Romeo tonight, she just didn't know it yet.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Emma nodded.

Shalimar took a deep breath and walked towards her full-length mirror. Wearing this dress to go on a Valentines date with her secret admirer wasn't what she had had in mind when she bought it, but since her chances of ever going out on a date with Brennan was nil, she'd better not put this dress to waste. And the dress did scream out both romance and SHALIMAR. _Well Brennan, guess you'll never really enjoy me wearing this dress I bought especially for you. Tomorrow night a different guy's gonna enjoy looking at me strutting my stuff wearing this outfit._

Saturday, February 14th 4:00 p.m.

Shalimar had just stepped out of the shower and was towel-drying her hair, when there was knock on the door.

"Come in." she called as she grabbed her comb to run it through her still wet hair. 

Emma, Lexa and she had just come back from getting their nails done at a spa.. Since she was wearing a pair of Lexa's strappy sandals she had even agreed to get a pedicure. The names they gave Nail polishes cracked her up, her was called OPI's Double Decker Red. She had agreed but only if they agreed to do the same. They had already talked her into getting a salt scrub and a massage. Shalimar shook her head at the memory of Lexa taking close to thirty minutes to pick a nail polish that would match her dress. Emma wasn't any better. Lexa had finally decided on a French Maicure and Emma had gone with a color that had made them all laugh, Your Villa or Mine also by OPI.

She had to admit she felt incredible. The only thing that would have made it better is if she was dressing up for Brennan.

  


She was still pondering this when Lexa and Emma came in, dressed in their bathrobes with their garment bags in their arms.

"Hey Shal, I thought it would be fun if we all got ready together. You two never really had a girl party like this and it's an experience you really want.. Lexa, why don't I hop into the shower then you can do the same and we can finish getting ready for our dates. Okay?"

"I think she's having way to much fun with this." Lexa said as she hung up her dress. "So do you think Jesse will like the dress?"

Shalimar looked at the ice blue lace mini-dress with a deep halter neckline. Lexa had gotten a pair of snakeskin sandals with a matching trench coat to wear over it when they were outside. "I think Jesse's jaw is going to hit the floor and stay there for at least an hour. It also isn't black. What are you going to wear with for jewelry?"

"I have a diamond solitaire necklace and earrings. What are you wearing with yours?"

"I have this jewlery set hat looks like rubies, I'll probably wear that. Have you seen Emma's dress yet?"

"Nope, Emma likes the extreme sometimes. I don't think she's going for that look tonight." 

"I agree I think she's going to go for classy."

Emma walked in from the bathroom wrapped in her bathrobe her hair now dry and framing her face." The shower is all yours."

Lexa picked up her bathrobe and a mesh bag and made her way toward the bathroom to take her shower."Thanks I don't have to much time left."

Shalimar came up to Emma, "So are you going to show me the dress or keep me in suspense?"

"Nope." Emma said as she slipped behind the screen Shalimar had in her room. She took out the dress and slipped it over her head. The pale pink shade worked well with her still red hair. She smoothed it in place as she stepped out from behind the screen. The empire style low v neckline was overlaid with chiffon of the same shade and the long sleeves were made up of the same chiffon the dress ended right above her knee. She twirled for Shalimar. "You like?"

"Emma you look beautiful, Adam is going to love it." Shalimar said as Emma stepped into her silver sandals. Then went to her bag and drew out the silver multistrand necklace studded with white pearls and matching earrings. She then went by the mirror and started applying her make up. 

"Well I hope he likes it. It's not really my usual style, but I thought it was pretty. Is that the time? Shal hurry up and get dressed you'll be late."

Shalimar saw that it was just after five and grabbed her dress, as she did Lexa walked out of the bathroom. She picked up her shoes and brushed past her into the bathroom so she could finish getting dressed.

"Is she in a hurry?"

  


"It's already five thirty Lexa."

"Good thing I put my makeup on already. What?"

"Your make up it's a little softer then what you normally do. It looks good. Go ahead and slip behind the screen."

"Thanks I'd better hurry. Jesse'll be here any minute."

Twenty minutes later Jesse's voice came into Shalimar's room. "Lexa where are you?"

Lexa activated her ring, "Sorry I'm in Shalimar's room. I'm all ready." It clicked out as she smoothed the lace dress down her slim body. She ran her hands through her hair as she and Emma heard the knock on the bedroom door. 

Shalimar walked back into the bedroom as Emma opened the door. Jesse stood there in the doorframe transfixed at Lexa's transformation. Emma and Shalimar enjoyed Jesse's speechlessness as Lexa met him at the door. 

"You look beautiful. I knew you could wear something other then black and look incredible." Jesse said as he handed her a coral rose. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek "Are you ready to go. I have reservation's at Giverney Bistro."

"I've been wanting to go there since it opened."

"I know. Occasionally being rich has it's advantages. But if we aren't there in fifteen minutes, they'll give our table away. So let's go. Emma , Shalimar you both look beautiful. Emma's Adam is about to go in the lab you might want to go get him before he stands you up."

"I hear that. Have fun Shalimar. Lexa I'm not going to tell you that, because I know you're going to have a good time." Emma said as she left the room in search of Adam.

"Come on let's go." Lexa said as she slipped in to the trench coat and grabbed Jesse's hand and made their way to Jesse's car. "See you later Shalimar." She called out.

As Shalimar went to pick up her own jacket she turned out the lights. If she left right now she would get to the resturant a little before seven.

  


An hour later Shalimar was getting out of her Jeep and walking up the steps to the Bistro.

A familiar looking red head was at the desk, when Shalimar walked up to her.

"My name is Shalimar Fox I'm supposed to be meeting someone here."

"Of course Mis Fox, if you'll give your coat to this young woman and follow me I'll take you to your private dining room."

Shalimar slipped off her coat and handed it over as she followed the woman up a curved staircase. She clutched one of the white rosebuds in her clenched fist.

"It's the first door on the right. Enjoy your evening."

Shalimar walked the last three feet to the closed door. A familiar white envelope was taped to the the door. She opened the envelope and drew out the paper inside.

Dearest Shalimar, 

I hope your reading this and will enjoy the thought behind this poem by Eugene Field it's titled "A Valentine to my wife." After you're done I hope you will open the door and give me the rose I know you hold in your hand.

Accept, dear girl, this little token,

And if between the lines you seek,

You'll find the love I've often spoken 

The love my dying lips shall speak.

Our little ones are making merry

O'er am'rous ditties rhymed in jest,

But in these words (though awkward very)

The genuine article's expressed.

You are as fair and sweet and tender,

Dear brown-eyed little sweetheart mine,

As when, a callow youth and slender,

I asked to be your Valentine.

What though these years of ours be fleeting?

What though the years of youth be flown?

I'll mock old Tempus with repeating,

"I love my love and her alone!"

And when I fall before his reaping,

And when my stuttering speech is dumb,

Think not my love is dead or sleeping,

But that it waits for you to come.

So take, dear love, this little token,

And if there speaks in any line

The sentiment I'd fain have spoken,

Say, will you kiss your Valentine? 

  


Shalimar smiled and opened the door. Inside was a romantically lit table for two with soft music playing in the background. The man stepped from the shadows and as he was revealed Shalimar felt a smile grow across her face as she recognized the face that emerged.

"Brennan?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shalimar."

  


Shalimar walked across the room, handed him the rose and after wrapping her arms around his neck kissed him with everything she had. When she broke of the kiss "Happy Valentine's Day Brennan."

"You wore the dress."

"I almost didn't wear it. I wanteed to wear this dress for you, it turns out I did. I can't believe you had me fooled."

"It was a calculated risk. I had some help."

"I don't want to know who was in on it. What's the plan?"

"Well we sit down have a romantic dinner and whatever happens after that is up to you."

"So if I don't want to go back to Sanctuary tonight?"

'We don't have to." Brennan stepped away from her and handed her a glass of champagne. "To us and our beginning."

"To our beginning."

  


The end

  
  



End file.
